EDN III Survivors
by Autobot Skyflame
Summary: E.D.N. III, the most cruel world in the galaxy. This is where Sky must survive battling against Akrid, Crimson Unity, and N.E.V.E.C. Sidestory of Extreme Condition (chapters 1 and 2 rewritten)
1. Lost Planet

Lost Planet

It was just another day at on EDN III. People were hard at work around camp repairing the fenses, fixing damaged VS, or finding food on this harsh frozen planet.

I had gone to the well to get some water for my family. I was on my way back when I looked up at the sky and say smoke rising from the direction of camp. I dropped my water bucket and ran as I could. I removed my revolver from it's holster and walked in through the gates. It was there that I saw it. Three colossal King Krab Akrid swinging there claws smashing everything in sight (including the VS of a some idiots who tried to fight it).

The whole village was in flames there were people screaming and running for their lives as all kinds of Akrid swarmed in.

Then I took off in the of my family's hut, shooting or batting away the smaller Akrid and avoiding the larger ones. Then my family's hut came into view, but not in the way I had hoped it would. The hut was burning and falling apart and I immediately knew that I had just lost everything, my mother, my father, and my little sister.

I fell to my knees and watched as the fires burnt down the only home I had ever known. "It's can't be, it just can't." I said breathing heavily.

Then with rage overflowing I got up and raced to the garage were all the camps VS were stored. I kicked the down off its hinges and I raced in. I climbed up a ladder and got in the most intact one I could see. A VS rocket launcher and VS gatlin gun were fastened onto it as I activated it.

Then I fired a rocket and blasted my way out of the building. I then charged out on the VS and targeted the back of the nearest King Crab Akrid. I fired a rocket at it's back and it was a direct hit. Several ice spikes shattered and broke of it's back.

Enraged, the beast turned around and swung it's claw at my VS. I dodged it and it's claw crashed into the mountain side leaving it's glowing elbow uncovered. I began firing both my weapons at it and in almost no time at all the glowing part of its arm burst and the claw froze.

The beast rored in pain and anger, and as it opened it's mouth I fired a rocket which went straight into the Akrid. Then with Thermal Energy leaking from it's mouth, the Akrid turned into ice.

Then I heard a roar from behind me and before I could turn around to look, something crashed into my VS sending me flying out. I landed in the snow with a painful thud.

Then I felt the warm trickle of blood and I passed out.

* * *

This is an updated version of the original first chapter of my EDN III Survivors story


	2. 5 Years later

I have been updating and rewriting old chapters of my older fanfics

This chapter was originally called a new friend

* * *

5 years later

It has been five years since my home was destroyed. I probably would be dead if it weren't for this device my father insisted on implanting in my left arm, he always talked about how it isn't yet as good as the one he worked on with this guy named Gale. After the camp was lost, I learned to survive by salvaging supplies from lost colonies. I now wear I white coat with a few ammo packs strapped to the front. I also have a new VS to travel in for a while. From now on I am a Snow Pirate.

I am walking through the frozen streets of an abandoned town searching for some place to spend the night. Then a loud rumbling sound appeared and a large Chryatis burst out of the snow. "Akrid." I muttered annoyed.

It swung it's leg at me, but I dodged just in time to avoid becoming a human cabob. Then I began firing my VS gatlin guns at its large glowing abdomin. It let out a roar of pain before falling to the ground and turning to ice.

I stepped out of my VS and walked over to the puddle of Thermal Energy. I then absorbed it into my Harmonizer. Then after that I then returned to my VS and continued traveling across the snow covered streets.

After a while the VS stopped and went into standby mode. I got out to look at the engine and see what was wrong. It was then that I noticed a large gash on the engine on the back. ÷Damage critical÷ said a computerized voice coming from my Harmonizer.

"Yeah I can see that." I said, "looks like we'll have to find a new VS."

After a while I stopped in the doorway of an abandoned store. I was reloading my Assault Rifle when I heard a scream.

I immediately started running in the direction of the sound. I came to a alleyway where I saw three Sepia Akrid surrounding a young girl. I took aim and began firing at the first one, it was down in seconds. The other one turned just in time to be shredded.

Then when I tried shoot the last one my gun clicked, I was out of ammo. The Sepia's head opened and it lunged at me, it crashed into me nocking me to the ground, then it tried to bite my head, but I managed to grab the flaps and stop it. I managed to shove it off and then I grabbed my revolver and fired three shots into its open mouth.

I then turned to see that the girl was still standing there. "Are you ok?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said, "thank you."

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name's Soffia Waves." she said, "what's yours?"

"Sky Woods." I replied. I could tell she had not be out here for to long. "You got a camp nearby."

Her eyes lowered and she shook her head. "Not anymore, Snow Pirates attacked the Trailer that my family and friends were traveling in."

'So we have something in common' I thought.

Then my Harmonizer started beeping. ÷Monarch class storm detected÷ it said.

I looked around and saw a motel. "We can tack cover in there." I said pointing towards the motel.

Then we walked up to door, and I picked the lock. 'I am glad I took lessons on lock picking.' I thought as we entered. "We should find a room." I said, "I'll take first watch."


	3. Crimson Unity

Chapter 3 Crimson Unity

We found a room in the hotel. I went in first to make sure it was empty. Once I had checked it out I called Soffia in and set up a heating generator. I set up my spare sleeping bag for Soffia and I sat in an old chair keeping whatch over her.

I then took the time to notice more about her. She had light brow hair with an purple streak. And she wore a white coat a pink line running down the center. I then kept watch over the room as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Morning came and I woke up. "I must have fallen asleep" I said to myself. I got up and walked over to Soffia. "Soffia its morning" I said gently in her ear. She began to open her eyes "Is it morning already" she yawned.

"Here" I said handing her a cup of hot chocolate and a rations bar.

"Thank you" she said as she took a sip of the hot chocolate. I then grabbed my own rations bar and nibbled on it. After we had finished our breakfast I walked over to the heater and deactivated it. I placed in my pack and put my pack on my back. "Lets get moving" I said to Soffia.

"Ok" she said getting up off the floor. We went out to the road and started walking.

After about half an hour we had exited the city. We were walking across the snow-covered road when we came across an old gass station. All the sudden a voice shouted "Halt". I spun around to see five figures with crimson colored coats and masks. "Who are these guys" Soffia whispered.

"Crimson Unity, the largest group of Snow Pirates on E.D.N III." I whispered back.

"Drop your weapons and put your hands behind your head" the one in the center said. I set my machine gun on the ground. "Now had us that backpack. I handed them my pack. "Good" he said turning to Soffia "Now how about you come with us and we can make a deal to get you into our camp ma'am." he said to Soffia starring at her legs.

When I saw this I felt angry "Leave her alone" I shouted punching him in the face. There was a loud crack and he fell on the ground.

"Boss" the soldiers shouted racing to him. "He's dead"one of them gasped. They all turned to me and started firing their guns. I felt all the bullets hit me. I fell to the ground in pain "That'll teach ya to mess with us" on of them spat. "Now you're coming with us." One of them said grabbing Soffia's arm.

Then a bright glow came from my left arm. I felt my strength returning as I got up and grabbed my gun. I ran to the pirates and began firing at the one that had Soffia. He screamed in surprise as the bullets hit him dead on. Once he was down I began shooting the others.

Once they where all dead. I walked over to Soffia. "How are you...alive." she asked.

I raised my left arm and raised its sleeve to reveal the gauntlet. "This is a harmonizer. It absorbs Thermal Energy and stores it to accelerate healing." I said to her.

"Amazing" she said

. "Come on we better get moving" I said.

"Right" she said. I grabbed my pack and we started walking. After a few hours we reached another town. "Warning Monarch class storm detected" said the computer voice "Come on we better find shelter." I said.

"Right" Soffia said. We found a hotel and I checket it out to make sure it was clear then I told Soffia she could come in I set up a heating generator and a couple of sleeping bags. She crawled into hers and was quickly asleep. I sat down in a chair and kept watch.

* * *

AllRight that was chapter 3

Crimson Unity Pirates whats next to be honest I do not know myself.

I wrote this for a friend of mine

I hope you found a way to read it my Mage

Until next time Autobot Skyflame out


	4. NEVEC

Chapter 4 N.E.V.E.C.

The next day we were walking across the snow-covered street. We went around a corner and then we saw it. Several VSs on fire. The bodies of Crimson Pirates littered the ground. " What happened here" I said.

Then I heard a metal thumping. I pulled out my binoculars and looked. I saw three strange VSs that had for legs and had square shaped heads with rocket launchers and gatlin guns attached to them. On the side of the VS was written N.E.V.E.C. "NEVEC" I said quietly.

Then a loud crash came from behind. I turned around to see a VS with dark pink designs on it. "This area is under NEVEC supervision leave now, or die." Said a female voice coming from the VS.

"We don't want any trouble" I said.

"Then leave" the voice said.

"Fine lets get moving Soffia" I said turning around. We walked in the other direction.

After a few hours of walking, a rattling sound appeared. I looked up to see a swarm of flying Akrid with triangle shaped heads and long tails with spinning spikes on each side. "Akrid" I shouted as I raised my gun up and fired. Several of them turned to ice and shattered, but there was still to many.

Then a rocket went flying right into the center of the swarm and exploded. "Need some help" a voice said.

I turned and saw a normal class VS with a gatlin gun and a rocket launcher. The gatlin gun began firing at the Akrid. When they where all dead the VS stopped and lowered. Then the hatch opened up and a man with a orange coat stepped out.

"I was handling it" I said.

"Your welcome." he said "and a thank you would have been nice" he added.

"What's your name" I asked. "My name is Jack Holden." he answered. "And your name is?" He asked.

" My name is Sky Woods " I said.

"And I am Soffia Waves" Soffia said.

"What do you want" I asked him.

"Nothing, I just saw a couple of people who looked like they were in trouble so I helped out" Jack answered. "So what are a couple of lovebirds like you two doing in a place like this" Jack asked.

Soffia blushed. "We are not in love" I said angrly.

"Could have fooled me" Jack said with a chuckle.

"Warning Emperor class storm detected" the computer voice said. "We need to find shelter fast" I said.

"I know a place" Jack said.

"How do we know we can trust you" I said.

"We don't time for this Sky, there is an Emperor class storm headed our way if he says he has a place where we can take cover then we have no choice but to trust him." Soffia said.

"Fine but we better hurry" I said.

Jack climbed into the VS. "Grab on" he said. We each grabbed onto a metal bar on each side of the VS. "Hold on" Jack shouted.

At that moment to large panels on the back of the VS opened up flames shot out. The VS glided across the snow toward a mountain. Jack pressed a button and then the rock wall opened up. The VS flew through the opening and skidded to a stop. The VS lowered and the hatch opened up and Jack stepped out. "Welcome to my home" he said.

I got off the VS still a little dizzy.

"Land, solid land" Soffia said kissing the ground.

Jack pulled a lever and the door closed. Then lights came on and we could see a toolbox on the right side of the room. Beside it was a table covered with tools and other things.

And on the left side was five doors. In front of us was a docking station with four other VSs. Jack got back inside his VS and walked it over to the empty docking station. Once it was secured he stepped out.

"You live here" Soffia said.

"Yes I do" Jack answered.

"Does anyone else live here" I asked.

"Nope just me" Jack replied.

Soffia yawned. " You must be tired, the first three doors on your left are bedrooms. You can take either of the first two." Jack said.

"What about the other doors" I asked him.

"The one after my room is the bathroom and the one after that is a elevator going down to the basement" he answered.

I walked to the first door and opened it. There wasn't much in there, there was a bed on the left side and on the right wall was several empty selves.

I took off my pack and set it on the floor. I sat down on the bed and took off my boots.

I laid down on the bed and thought about what had happened the past few days. From Soffia's appearance, NEVEC, the mysterious VS, and finally Jack Holden saving our lives. I thought until I eventually fell asleep.


	5. Memories

# Chapter 5 memories #  
It has two weeks since we arrived at Jack's home. We have worked together scavenging supplies from lost colonies and salvaging parts from broken Vital Suits (VS).

One day as Jack and I were walking along an very old snow-covered road in our VSs, we came across an old colonial camp. From the moment I walked through those gates I knew there was something familiar about the place. I looked around and saw several burnt down huts and dead Akrid. Then I saw it, a dead frozen King Crabb Akrid. I got out of my VS and ran over to a destroyed VS with a part of broken claw in it. I then realized where I was. I was home.

I raced over to where my family's hut used to be. I kicked down the door and walked in. I looked around and I saw that most of the main room was destroyed. I walked down the ruined hallway. I saw that the kitchen was mostly intact. Memories of all the times I spent with my family came flooding back to me. Tears came to my eyes.

"Sky you in there" Jack's voice said breaking me out of my trance.

"Yeah I'm here" I answered.

I stepped outside of the hut to find Jack standing there. "So where do you think we should start looking for supplies" he asked.

"The commissary is just down the road to your right and the VS garage is across the street from it." I said.

"How do you know that" he asked.

"Because I used to live here" I answered.

"This was your colony" Jack said.

"Yes it was" I answered.

We stood there for a couple of minutes. "Lets just get moving the commissary is this way" I said.

We walked to the store and took what ever instant food packets preserved food we could find and looded them onto the VSs.

Then we went over to the garage. There was only two VS in the docking bay and neither of them looked like they would still run. We checked them over and found that the engine of one was still intact. We loaded the engine and some other VS parts that we found onto our VSs.

We started walking for home. After three hours the mountain came into view. "We're almost there" Jack said over the com unit.

Then a rumbling sound came from the ground and a large four legged spider like beast burst out of the snow right in front of our VS. It roared and swung it's front leg at my VS. I was able to dodge it, but just barely by an inch.

We began firing our VS weapons at it's large glowing abdomen. It screached in pain as Thermal Energy pored from it's wounds. "Eat this" I shouted as I fired my rocket launcher at it's long snake like head. It was a direct hit. The head went flying off and the Akrid's body turned to ice and shattered.

We stepped out of our VSs and walked over to the puddle of Thermal Energy and each placed our left hand in it so our harmonizers could absorb it. "Thermal Energy collected" the computer voice said.

"Lets get moving Soffia is probably worried about us" I said as I got back in my VS.

"Right, lets get going then" Jack said.

The rest of the trip back to base was uneventful. We arrived back at base ten minutes later. Jack pressed a button and the hatch opened. We drove our VSs to the docking bay and deactivated them.

"Sky I was so worried about you." Soffia said as she raced up to me and hugged me.

"Soffia...air" I gasped.

"Oh sorry." She said letting go of me.

"Come on I think we can make some wicked new upgrades for our VS." Jack said putting on his welding mask and picking up a blow torch.

"Right" I said as I walked over to the work bench and picked a wrench.

"Hey could you hand me that power cell?" Jack asked.

"Sure thing" I said picking up a power cell and handing it to him.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem" I said.

Ten minutes later Soffia walked over to me and handed me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" I said wiping the sweat of my forehead.

"Your welcome" she said. Then she walked over to Jack and handed him a cup.

A while later we had finished the upgrades. My VS now has propulsion engines and Jack's now has a plasma laser to replace the gatlin gun he lost during a fight with an M class Akrid. We had also added some upgrades to the other VSs.

"I think we're done" I Jack said.

" Yeah I think I am going to take a shower." I said. I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After took a shower I went to bed. I sat there thinking about everything that had happened today. I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

That was chapter 5 I hope you all enjoyed It

Signed Autobot Skyflame


	6. Attacked

# Chapter 6 Attacked #

It has now been one month since we discovered the ruins of my old home. Things haven't changed much Jack and I still go out on supply runs and Soffia still tends to the base.

One day Jack and I were getting ready to go on another supply run, when we heard a noise come from the outside. Jack raced over to the monitors to see what was going on.

"Oh no, not good" he said.

"What, what's not good" I asked as I looked at the screen. On it I saw dozens of black VSs and soldiers with black uniforms and helmets. "Oh that" I said.

Then a strange VS with canons on each side walked up.

"NEVEC" I said.

"Hurry get in a VS and get ready." Jack said.

"Right" I said as I ran towards the VS bay. I got in my VS and activated a plasma laser and a grenade launcher.

"Ready" I said.

"Ready" Jack said.

"Soffia remember the plan, first Jack and I charge out and draw their fire, then you take you speeder and head for the randevu point and we will meet up with you as soon as we can, got it" I said.

"Got it" she answered.

Then the doors exploded. And gunfire immediately followed.

We activated the repulsher engines and charged out there and began firing.

"Open fire" a voice shouted.

Then all the soldiers and VS began firing. We evaded the missles and most of the lasers. We continued to dodge and shoot giving Soffia enough time to escape. Then a missle hit Jack's VS nocking it onto the ground. Jack was sent flying out of his VS and he landed in the snow. He was quickly surrounded by N.E.V.E.C. soldiers.

"Surrender" one of them said pointing his gun at Jack.

I activated my VS's thrusters and raced straight for Jack. "Grab on" I shouted as the VS flew up nnext to him. He grabbed onto the metal bar on the side of the side of the VS as it flew by.

"Stop them" one of the soldiers shouted firing his gun at my VS.

We were soon far away from the base. "We better get to the randevu point and find Soffia" Jack said.

"Good idea" I said as I turned the VS in the direction of the randevu point and started walking.

After about a half hour of walking we made it to the randevu point. There we saw Soffia sitting on her speeder bike. "Jack, Sky are you two ok" she said as she ran up to the VS.

"Yes Soffia, we're fine" Jack said getting off the side.

"Thank goodness" she said.

I deactivated my VS and stepped out of it. "Sky I was so worried about you." Soffia said as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"Soffia...I need...air" I gasped.

"Oh sorry." Soffia said letting go of me.

"We need to find some place to stay for now" Jack said to me.

"Good idea" I said getting back into my VS.

Soffia got back into the speeder and Jack stepped into its sidecar. We drove across the snow for hours. We eventually came across an old town. We went through the streets of

the town and we came across an old hotel. "We'll rest here for tonight" I said as I deactivated my VS and stepped out.

"Good idea." Soffia said as she stepped out of her speeder bike.

I entered the building first to make sure it was clear then I told Soffia and Jack it was safe enter. We found a room that had all its windows boarded up. We set up three sleeping bags."I'll take first watch" Jack said sitting down in a old chair.

"Ok wake me when its my turn to take watch." I said as I crawled into my sleeping bag.

"Ok" Jack said.

Then I quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Alrighr that was chapter 6

Please review


	7. The Frontier Project

# Chapter 7 The Frontier Project #

One year latter, in order to see the Frontier Project through to completion N.E.V.E.C. steps up its campaign against anything that might interfere. Meanwhile Sky, Jack, and Soffia have been seperated from their base of operations and have been forced to resort to guerilla hit and run attacks.

Sky's P.O.V.

"NEVEC is advancing toward the Crimson Pirate base" I said as I watched the N.E.V.E.C. forces through my binoculars.

"Alright we all know the plan. We cut off NEVEC's forces in the mountain range before they reach the Crimson Pirate base, we take them out and salvage as much as we can before reinforcements arrive." Jack said over the com unit.

"Roger" both Soffia and I said at the same time.

Then I moved my VS into position one side of the rocky cliffs that are on each side of the path N.E.V.E.C.'s forces are taking. I saw Jack positioning his VS on the other side of the trench and we waited for N.E.V.E.C.'s forces to arrive.

Soon enough we could see twelve N.E.V.E.C. VSs and several soldiers entering the pathway below. "Ready" Jack asked over the com.

"Ready" I answered as I powered up my plasma lasers.

"3, 2, 1 now" Jack shouted as he began firing at N.E.V.E.C.'s forces.

I began firing my plasma lasers rapidly. "Take this" I shouted as I fired at the enemy VS.

Soffia's P.O.V.

I watched battle from a snowy hill in the distance. I walked over to my speeder bike and bike and grabbed a cup of hot chocolate. I sat down and started to drink it.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw something walking across the fields of snow. I looked over the fields and saw a VS headed straight for the NEVEC research post a full speed. As it neared the base it opened fire on the VS guards.

There was something about that VS that interested me. I could tell from the way it dodged the other VS's attacks that the pilot had to be an expert VS pilot. After the VS guards were destroyed he stepped out of the VS. He wore the same kind of suit that sky did, a white coat with two straps of ammo bags on the front. I decided to tell the others once they got back.

Jack's P.O.V.

"Take this" I shouted as I fired a rocket at the last VS. It hit it nocking it over into the snow. Before it had time to get back up I fired another rocket, this time destroying it.

"Thats the last of them" Sky said as he deactivated his VS weapons.

"Come on lets salvage as much as we can and get back to Soffia before the main force realizes that the reinforcements never came." I said as I stepped out of my VS.

"Right" Sky said as he stepped out of his VS and walked over to the remains of a VS.

We found as many usable parts and loaded them onto our Vital Suits. Then we began walking towards the randevu point. There we found Soffia waiting for us.

We stepped out of our VSs and walked over to her. "Guys I saw something you need to hear." Soffia said.

She explained to us about the VS she saw and his obvious skills at piloting a VS.

"Wait did this man have a suit like Sky's" I asked her.

"Yes" she answered.

"He's alive" I whispered. "Wayne" I shouted as I ran towards my VS and got in it. I activated the repulsher engines and raced towards the NEVEC research facility. 'Could he really be alive' I thought.

Sky's P.O.V.

"Wayne" Jack shouted as he ran towards his VS and took off towards the N.E.V.E.C. research facility.

"What should we do" Soffia asked.

"We're going after him" I said as I climed back into my VS.

"Alright" Soffia said as she climbed into her speeder bike.

After a while we made it to the N.E.V.E.C. research facility. When we got there we saw all the destroyed VS guards. "Looks like you weren't kidding when you said he was an expert VS pilot" I said as I stepped out of my VS and walked over to the door.

We went inside and looked around and saw several dead N.E.V.E.C. soldiers and destroyed VS turrents. We walked down the hall and we came across an opened door. "No, they are still building the Frontier Project" Jack's voice said.

We walked into the room and saw Jack at a large computer system. "Jack, don't run off like that again." Soffia said as she walked into the room.

"Jack, what is the Frontier Project" I asked.

"Alright I'll tell you. I will start a the beginning...fifty years ago. NEVEC had a plan to terraform the E.D.N. III and eliminate all Akrid and Snow Pirates. The called it the Frontier Project. When a group of NEVEC colonists heard about this plan the knew they had to put a stop to it. They sent a group of soldiers to put a stop to the Frontier Project. Among those soldiers was my father Gale Holden, my brother Wayne Holden and I, along with several other soldiers. We were sent to a NEVEC facility called the dome."

Flashback no one's P.O.V.

Several VSs were on their way to the NEVEC dome facility just a few miles outside of town. In the front of the group was a man in an orange coat. "Commander Gale, all the forces are ready" a soldier in an green coat said to the man in the orange coat.

"Ok, tell the men to move out" Gale said as he climbed into is advanced VS.

" You heard him men, move out" the soldier said to the others.

"You sure you're ready for this Wayne" Jack asked a man in a white coat.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be Jack" Wayne answered as he climbed into his VS.

"Alright then, lets do it" Jack said climbing into his own VS.

The group entered the dome facility. "We will split up into two groups. The main unit were head for the command centre and the second unit will take the generator room." Gale said over the com unit.

"Roger" everyone said.

As the second unit made their way toward the generator room they could hear a loud noise coming from ahead. Then something came rolling toward them. It crashed into several soldiers crushing them. Then it unrolled and everyone could see what it was "Akrid" a soldier shouted as he began shooting at it.

It raised its front leg and brought it down on the soldier crushing him. Then a VS entered the room and began firing at the Akrid. The Akrid froze and shattered. "Wayne fall back, this is no time to be a hero." Gale said over the com unit.

"Ok dad" Wayne said. He stepped out of his VS and walked through a door.

There he met up with Gale. "Lets move" Gale said as he fired his grappling hook at an upper platform.

Everyone else did the same. Once they were all up there Gale kicked the door down and ran through it.

They entered a large room. Then one of the walls shattered and through it came a giant Akrid that looked like a lobster with no claws. "Green Eye" Gale said.

"Gale you never mentioned that thing" a soldier said.

"It's no use fighting it, run" Gale said. Everyone ran.

"Up here" a soldier shouted from a doorway that lead to some stairs.

"Hurry" Gale said as he ran up the stairs.

The stairs lead to a catwalk that went over the room the soldiers kept running. Gale, Jack, and Wayne made it to the other side.

But as the rest were still on it, ice spikes shot out of these strange tubes on the Green Eye's back. The ice spikes hit the catwalk nocking it down along with all the soldiers that were still on it.

Gale, Jack and Wayne ran down a hall to three advanced class VS. They each got in one and started running. The the the Green Eye smashed through the wall sending debris at Jack's VS nocking it to the ground.

Then the Green Eye sent ice spikes flying at Wayne's VS "Damage critical" the computer voice said. The Green Eye was about to crush Wayne, when Gale's VS moved in front of it.

"Dad" Wayne shouted as Green Eye crashed into Gale's VS sending it flying. Satisfied with its work the Green Eye crawled away.

Gale crawled out of his VS "Why did you betray us Solitoff, it was all a NEVEC trap" Gale said.

"Looks like it's the end for you Gale" a voice said. Gale looked up to see a man with a NEVEC uniform and a helmet with a clear visor.

"Bandero you madman" Gale said.

"This is goodbye Gale try to have some dignity in death." Bandero said. Then several NEVEC soldiers opened fire on Gale as Bandero laughed like a maniac.

"What do we do about the others sir." One of the NEVEC soldiers asked.

"Put them in cryo cells and launch them outside and tell commander Iseignberg that the traitors have been taken care of." Bandero said.

"Yes sir" the soldiers replied"

Flashback end.

"Thats all I remember" Jack said.

"So whats our next move" Soffia asked.

"I think we all already know the answer to that question" Jack said.

"We are going to stop the Frontier Project at all costs" Sky said raising his arm up into the air and the others did the same.

* * *

That was chapter 7

The narrator's words at the beginning were the same as in the beginning of Lost Planet Extreme Condition level 7 I just changed it from Wayne and Luka to Sky, Jack, and Soffia

The flashback was a slightly altered version of the prologue level of Lost Planet Extreme Condition

Hope you all loved it please review


	8. Character update

Time notice it has now been 7 years since the prologue chapter

Disclaimer I do not own Lost Planet or Star Wars

* * *

# Character info #

Current characters

Sky Woods

Age: 21

Hair: black

Eyes: green

Weapon of choice: Plasma Rifle

Friends: Jack Holden, and Soffia Waves.

Mother: Helen Woods (Deceased)

Father: Jabo Woods(Deceased)

Sister: Lisa Woods

Likes: Plasma powered weapons and VS with propulsion engines

Dislikes: Akrid, Crimson Unity, N.E.V.E.C., and hamburgers

Love intrests: Although he does not understand it he has feelings for a young girl he met in an allyway.

Jack Holden

Age 22 (plus the fifty years he spent in cryo)

Hair: dark brown

Eyes: brown

Weapon of choice: Rocket Launcher

Friends: Sky Woods and Soffia Waves

Mother: Mirra Holden

Holden Father: Gale Holden (Deceased)

Brother: Wayne Holden

Likes: Fast VS, Rocket Launchers, Canons, Grenade Launchers, and any thing that goes boom

Dislikes: Akrid, Crimson Unity, N.E.V.E.C., NEVEC commander Iseignberg, and jalapeño peppers

Love intrests: None

Soffia Waves

Age: 20

Hair: black with a pink streak in it

Eyes: blue

Weapon of choice:None

Friends: Sky Woods, and Jack Holden

Mother: Anata Waves (Deceased)

Father: Norren Waves (Deceased)

Sister: Luka Waves

Brother: Rick Waves

Likes: Books, Cooking, Baking, Cleaning, Flowers, and shoes

Dislikes: Akrid, Crimson Unity, N.E.V.E.C., bugs, and unclean rooms

Love intrests: Although she would never admit it she has developed feelings for a young man who saved her life in an allyway.

Future characters

Wayne Holden

Age: 24 (plus the fifty years he spent in cryo)

Hair: black

Eyes: bluish green

Weapon of choice: Any weapon is the same to him as long as it's loaded

Friends: Luka Waves, Rick Waves, Yuri Solotoff

Mother: Mirra Holden

Father: Gale Holden (Deceased)

Brother: Jack Holden

Likes: Only to protect his friends and to regain his lost memories

Dislikes: Akrid, Crimson Unity, N.E.V.E.C. ,NEVEC commander Iseignberg, and NEVEC lieutenant Bandero

Love intrests: One of the three Snow Pirates that saved him from his cyro cell

Luka Waves

Age: 22

Hair: blond with several pink stripes

Eyes: grey

Weapon of choice: None

Friends: Wayne Holden, Rick Waves, Yuri Solotoff

Mother: Anata Waves (Deceased)

Father: Norren Waves (Deceased)

Sister: Soffia Waves

Brother: Rick Waves

Likes: Helping her friends out in any way she can

Dislikes: Lies, and not being able to help her friends

Love intrests: A young Snow Pirate she and her friends found in a cryo cell

Rick Waves

Age: 18

Hair: brown

Eyes: unknown (he always wears a vissor)

Weapon of choice: None

Friends: Wayne Holden, Luka Waves, Yuri Solotoff

Mother: Anata Waves (Deceased)

Father: Norren Waves (Deceased)

Sisters: Luka Waves and Soffia Waves

Likes: Tinkering with engines, Designing VS upgrades, and the Naruto Saga

Dislikes: Akrid, Crimson Unity, N.E.V.E.C., waiting for a new episode of Naruto

Love intrests: None

Yuri Solotoff

Age: 26

Hair: white

Eyes: blue

Weapon of choice: none

Friends: Luka Waves, Rick Waves, and Wayne Holden

Father: Ivan Solotoff

Likes: Yuri dreams of finding a way to warm the planet

Dislikes: Akrid and Crimson Unity

Love intrests: none

Torreck Blaze

Age: 16

Hair: dark red

Eyes: red

Weapon of choice: Standard Machine Gun

Friends: Lisa Woods

Mother: Korra Blaze (Deceased)

Father: None his mother was experamented on by N.E.V.E.C.

Likes: Fighting, blowing things up, braking people's bones, protecting those he cares about

Dislikes: Akrid, Crimson Unity, and N.E.V.E.C.

Love interets: A young girl who he saved in a burning house 7 years ago

Lisa Woods

Age: 15

Hair: black

Eyes: green

Weapon of choice: Two pistols

Friends: Torreck Blaze

Mother: Helen Woods (Deceased)

Father: Jabo Woods (Deceased)

Brother: Sky Woods

Likes: Fighting, and protecting her friends

Dislikes: Akrid, Crimson Unity, and N.E.V.E.C.

Love intests: A young boy who saved her life when her home was burning down

Koji Hawk

Age: 9 Hair: silver

Eyes: silver

Weapon of Choice: his own sonic waves that he creates

Friends: None

Mother: Ino Hawk

Father: None he was another N.E.V.E.C. experiment

Likes: Nothing

Dislikes: Akrid, Crimson Unity, N.E.V.E.C.

Love intrests: None

Han Solo

Age:37..."wait a minute what your not in this story go back to Star Wars" I yelled

"Ok fine, Chewie power up the Milinium Falcon and set a course for Correllia" Han said.

* * *

Like how I put Han Solo In there

Wayne Holden, Luka Waves, Yuri Solotoff, and Rick Waves were all actual characters In the game


	9. 7 years ago

in this chapter Lisa is only 8 old

Disclaimer, I do not own Lost Planet

* * *

7 years ago

Lisa P.O.V.

"Mom I am heading out to the well" Sky said as he opened the door.

"Ok, but be careful" his mom said.

"I will" Sky said walking out the door.

"Momy can I cleaned my room can I go play now" I asked.

"Yes dear, but only for a few minutes" Mom answered.

I went outside and raced to the area where my friends and I were supposed to meet. "I'm here" I said as I walked over to them.

"Hey Lisa" they said. "So whose turn is it to pick the game?" One of them asked. "I think it's Lisa's turn" another answered.

"Ok I pick... what is that" I sceamed as I watched a giant crab like creatchers charging toward the gate. It crashed right into the gate sending it flying.

"Run away" one of my friends said. I ran straight for my house.

Then I looked back and saw more Akrid entering the camp. I turned around and entered my house. I saw my mother and father standing in the kitchen loading several guns. I was about to call out to them, when all the sudden the hallway collapsed and fire started to spread everywhere. I was scared, more scared than I had ever been before. "Help me" I cried.

The fire had spread all over the room. 'It's all over" I thought as I cried helplessly. Just then I saw something in the smoke running towards me. "Don't worry, I am going to get you out of here" a voice said.

I opened my eyes to see the blurry image of a boy about one year older than me. He picked me up and started running down the hall. "Hold on," he said.

"Why" I asked, then he jumped up into the air. I squeezed my eyes shut and held on. Then I heard a thud. I opened my eyes and saw that we where outside.

Then he started running again. He was running so fast that everything around was a blur, then I looked at him. I saw his red hair blowing in the wind and his red eyes focusing on something I could not see.

Then I felt something in my chest, something I have never felt before.

After a while he stopped running and set me down. I looked around and saw that we were on a mountain. "Are you ok" he asked me.

"Yes, thank you" I said. I tried to stand up, but then I felt a pain in my knee and fell back down.

"It looks like your leg is injured you should rest." He said as he opened his backpack and took out a box of painkillers and a water bottle. "Here take one" he said handing me a pill and the water bottle.

I took the pill and drank the water. "What's your name" I asked him.

"Torreck, Torreck Blaze, what's yours" he asked.

"I'm Lisa Woods" I answered.

After a few minutes of silence he spoke "It's getting dark, we're going to have to stay here for tonight" he said as he took two boxes out of his backpack and handed one to me. I opened it to see a energy bar, a few apple slices, and a small water bottle.

"Thank you" I said as I took a bite of the energy bar.

"Your welcome" he said as he started eating.

We ate our food in silence.

After we finished with our dinner, Torreck set up a couple of sleeping bags. I was about to get in one, when I heard several loud footsteps. I looked over in the direction of the sound and saw several soldiers and a VS.

Then the VS opened up and we saw a man with pale skin and hair that looks like a skunks fur. "It's been a while X173, I haven't seen you since the day you ran away from us, and I see you made a new friend how nice" The man said grinning.

"Bandero, I'll kill you" Torreck said angrly.

"Now, now, no need for violence" Bandero said still grinning.

"I will kill you" Torreck said as his arms began to glow.

"Fine then, kill them both" Bandero said as he closed the VS. The soldiers raised their weapons and pointed them at us.

"Get behind me" Torreck said.

"No problem" I said as I stepped behind him. Then his arms began to glow even brighter.

"Open fire" Bandero said laughing. The soldiers began firing at us. Then Torreck raised his a arm and then there was a red flash. I looked and saw a red energy field around us. "Hold your fire, nothing can get throw that shield." Bandero said.

The soldiers stopped shooting but still had their guns pointed at us. "Lisa, when I drop the shield I want you to take cover and wait for me, ok" Torreck said to me.

"Ok" I replied. Then the shield disappeared and the soldiers started shooting again.

I started to run, I ran behind some rocks and hid. I heard sceams, gunfire, and explosions. I was to scared to move.

"Retreat immediately" Bandero shouted. I looked over the rocks and saw Torreck standing with the charred bodies of the NEVEC soldiers around him. "It's ok, you can come out now" he said.

"How... wow that was awsome, how did you do that." I asked.

"I will tell you later, but now we need to find a place to hide before they come back" he said he started walking.

We found a cave and walked in it. We sat down on some rocks. "Ok as you can already tell, I am not a normal human. I was experamented on by NEVEC. They gave me these abilities and trained me to use them for their own purposes, I lived in a NEVEC research facility until 2 years ago..."

Flashback

Torreck's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the corner of my little room waiting for the next long and painful training session. Then a guard opened the door and walked in. "Commander Solotoff wants you in the training room now" he said.

He walked me to the training room and opened the door. "Good morning X173, how are you" a voice said. I turned around and saw a man with white hair and a lab coat, it was Ivan Solotoff. "how are you" He said again.

"I'm fine Ivan, and my name is Torreck not X173" I said.

"You are what we saw you are now begin the tests" he said as he picked up a notepad. Then lights came on and I could see several black VSs all armed with plasma lasers all around me. "Your test for today is to destroy all of these VS" Ivan said.

"Piece of cake" I said as my arms started to glow.

All the VS opened fire at me. I dodged each blast with inhuman speed. I ran one VS and punched right through it and the I jumped off just before it exploded.

I ran to the next one, jumped on it, and ripped off the VS Plasma Laser. I jumped off and started firing at the VS. I destroyed two then dropped the laser and ran to the next one.

I jumped onto it, smashed open the cockpit, through the pilot out and took control of the VS. I began firing at the last VS.

I finished destroying it and turned the VS around. "Amazing, you finished in 1 minute 56 seconds, now go with the guard and return to your room" Ivan said.

I was about to do what he said when I realized that with this VS and my powers I had a chance to finally escape. I turned the VS around and fired at the guard. Then I opened fire on the wall.

"Some one stop it before it escapes" Ivan yelled furiously.

Then I heard a loud noise coming from behind me. I turned around and saw an Omega Drill Class VS. The the cockpit opened up and Bandero was there "Stand down child, before you get hurt" he said as he plugged an Thermal Energy cannister into his NEVEC class Harmonizer.

"Never" I said as I started to charge the VS Lasers for an advanced attack.

"So be it, I am going to have to take you by force" Bandero said grinning as he closed the cockpit of his VS.

Then I started shooting at the VS with full power. Then a missle launcher came out of the VS. He began firing several rockets. I dodged all of the missles.

When the smoke cleared I could see that the missles had blown a hole in the wall. I started driving the VS towards the hole. "Don't turned you back on me you little bratt" Bandero shouted as he fired a rocket at my VS.

I had no time to dodge and the missle hit the VS. I jumped out just before it exploded. I ran out the hole and kept running.

Flashback End

Lisa's P.O.V.

"...and ever since then I have been running from NEVEC and trying to survive. I plan to one day take revenge on NEVEC for everything they have done." Torreck said.

"Well you don't have to do it alone" I said.

"What are you talking about" Torreck asked.

"I want to help you fight NEVEC" I said.

"Are you sure, it's going to be dangerous." he said.

"Yes I am sure" I said.

"Ok then, but first your going to need some training" he said getting up

* * *

Imagine it a six year old boy destroying six VS and escaping a NEVEC facility amazing right.


	10. The Final Battle part 1

**Sorry for taking so long to update... I had been busy working on a new chapter for my digimon fanfic**

 **Well since I don't want to waste your time with my annoying speaches I will go ahead and start the chapter**

 **This chapter is during the of the last level in Lost Planet Extreme Condition**

* * *

The Final Battle part 1

After much searching the NEVEC databases Sky, Soffia, and Jack have found the location where the Frontier Project is to be launched. They are now preparing for the last stand against NEVEC.

Sky's P.O.V.

'Now that we know where the Frontier System is, we can finally put a stop to NEVEC's plan.' I thought as I finished the upgrades on my VS weapons.

"Sky?" Soffia asked walking up to me.

"What is it Soffia." I asked climbing off the side of my VS.

"I know that you and Jack are going to go stop Frontier System... please be careful I already lost my parents and my brother and sister, I just don't want to lose you too... please just come back to me." Soffia said with her voice starting to brake and tears filling her eyes.

Then I walked over to her and placed my hand on her cheek and wiped the tears out of her eyes, "I will come back to you, I promise." I said.

"Thank you." she said throwing her arms around me.

Jack's P.O.V.

I finished adding the upgrades for my VS and then sat down at the makeshift desk. "I wonder if Wayne has found out about the Frontier Project and is also planning to put a stop to it and avenge our father." I said to myself.

I then got up and walked over to the door to the next room where Sky was working on his VS. I opened the door and saw something unexpected, Sky and Soffia hugging. I tried to resist laughing, but the urge was to strong and I burst into laughter.

Then two very angry faces looked in my direction. "Jack." Soffia said in a voice that sounded as if she were about to explode.

"Um, sorry about that..." I said, "Sky, I have uploaded the coordinates to your VS computer it should lead you right to the Frontier Project."

Then Sky walked over to me and reached out his hand. "Jack Holden, you are indeed a fine man, it was an honor to fight alongside you my friend," he said, "let's try to do everything we can to stop the Frontier Project.

Then I reached my hand out and took his hand. "Just don't go dieing on me, okay pal." I said.

"I don't plan on dieing today." Sky said walking over to the crate where we are storing our weapons. He opened the crate and pulled out a plasma rifle and strapped it to his back and then grabbed a assault rifle. Then I walked over to the munitions crate and picked up a rocket launcher and strapped it to my back then I began loading my belt with a few extra rockets and several kinds of grenades. After that I grabbed an assault rifle and started walking to my VS.

Somewhere off in a distant part of EDN III

There were several VS burning and dead NEVEC soldiers scattered throughout the snow on the mountain. Standing amoung the dead was a 16 year old boy with dark red hair and red eyes. "I think you kind of overdid it Torreck." said a girl who seemed to be about 15 with black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah I guess I might have, Lisa." Torreck Blaze said.

Then out of the coner her eye Lisa saw a surviving NEVEC soldier trying to crawl away. "But it seems you missed one, I'll take care of this." Lisa said walking over to where the soldier was lying and pulled out both of her pistols and shot the man in the head.

"We have to get moving we are not far from the Frontier System's location." Torreck said looking over the edge of the cliff at the field in the distance where the orbital elevator tower was stood in the night sky surrounded by an army of VS.

"I can't believe that after all this time the time has finally come to put a stop to NEVEC's plans just as we have been trying to do for the last 7 years." Lisa said walking up next to Torreck.

"Yes, it is the time to end this fight." Torreck said.

"And I will help you just as I said I would 7 years ago." Lisa said.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be with today." Torreck said then he kissed Lisa.

Sky's P.O.V.

We glided across the snow in our own customized high leveled VSs each armed with two machine guns and two rocket launchers on the sides as well as a Thermal Energy Saw on the left arm and a grenade launcher on the left.

The propulsion engines on the back are the most advanced class in existence and the VSs outer edges are protect by high leveled shields.

"You ready for this Sky?" Jack said over the com.

"You bet Jack, now let's end this." I said.

As we continued to travel we saw the orbital elevator in the distance. As we got closer several hundred VS came into view. "What are you waiting for open fire." a NEVEC soldier shouted. Then all of the VS on the front line began firing. Several rockets and lasers hit our VS, but none of them were even enough to slow us down.

Inside the NEVEC base

A man in a white coat stood in front of a VS. He put his hand to his ear to activate the com unit. "Luka, did you find Yuri?" He asked.

"We found him... we found him, but..." Luka said over her com.

"Wayne get over here, hurry!" Rick said through the com.

"Wayne." Basil's voice shouted.

Wayne turned to see Basil driving up on a hover bike.

"Did you find Yuri?" She asked.

"That's where I'm headed." Wayne said.

"You better hurry." Basil said.

"What about you?" Wayne asked, "His father is the one who..."

"After a little digging around, some more things came to light" she said, "You were right, Ivan was just being used by NEVEC."

Then Basil got out of the bike.

"I see." Wayne said, "Reinforcements will be coming soon, come with me."

"No," Basil said. "I'll stay here and buy you some time."

They stood there for a moment before Wayne spoke. "Alright," he said, "I'm counting on you..."

Then Wayne turned around and stepped into his VS. While Wayne was on his way to Yuri, Basil spoke over the com. "Wayne, listen carefully." she said, "Your Harmonizer is the latest model. It allows you maximize the potential of that VS your riding."

"So that's why Bandero was so pissed off." Wayne said.

"Your Harmonizer is wearing out though." Basil said, "There's a chance it no longer has the same functionality. Yuri found that out after joining NEVEC."

Over at Yuri's location

There were three people in the room.

Yuri Solotoff whose face was badly bruised was lying on the floor while Luka held his head up. "Where's... Wayne?" Yuri asked in a weak voice.

"Just hold on," Luka said, "He's on his way right now."

"The attachment..." Yuri said. "Did it... make it to him?"

Then Rick held out his hand and showed him a metal disk with a blue light on it. "You mean this?" Rick asked.

Then Yuri reached out his hand and grabbed the attachment.

Over at Basil's location

Basil has just finished preparing a row of bombs in her area to stop the NEVEC reinforcements. "If I use the attachment," Wayne asked through the com, "can I release the full potential of this VS?"

"Yes," Basil said, "it was designed for your harmonizer. It overrides the design flaw."

"That's why Yuri went to NEVEC..." Wayne said.

"However... it has never been tested." Basil said, "When combined with your harmonizer, there is a chance something unwelcome might occur." Then she pulled out a device.

"Unwelcome?" Wayne asked.

"It could happen again." Basil said, "You might lose all of your memory."

"I don't care." Wayne said, "I'll use it."

"I see." Basil said, then she flipped a switch on the device setting all the explosives to active. Then the loud sound on soldiers runing appeared. She turned around and saw an army of soldiers and VS headed her way. The soldiers began firing at her, but she dodged the shots and began shooting at a few with her pistol. But then some bullets hit her.

"Basil!?" Wayne asked, "What's going on!?"

"Nothing." she said, "Talk to you later."

Then more bullets hit her and she fell to the floor. "Hey Basil," Wayne said, "Come in! Basil!"

Basil then began crawling over to the detonator. "You must protect..." Basil said, "our last hope." Then she flipped up the hatch covering the detonation button. "My time..." she said, "has come." Then she pressed the button and the light turned red. And a loud rumble shook the base as the bombs exploded.

Back at Yuri's location

"Is Wayne..." Yuri asked, "here yet?"

"Yuri!" Wayne said crouched down in front of Yuri.

"Is that you?" Yuri asked him.

"Yes, It's me." Wayne said, "I'm here! Snap out of it!"

"Wayne." Yuri said raising his hand with the attachment in it. "The attachment"

"Don't speak." Wayne said grabbing Yuri's hand.

"Wayne." he said. "It looks like it's all riding on your shoulders now."

"Don't." Wayne said.

"We can talk later." Yuri said, "When this is all over."

"No." Wayne said.

"My... friend." Yuri said. Then his body when limp.

Luka gasped and put her hand close to her face as tears filled her eyes, then she sat down next to Rick.

"You risked your life to protect me." Wayne said, "I will use this and I will kill Isenberg."

Then he laid Yuri down on the floor and got up.

"Wayne," Joe said over the com, "I've entered the the elevator. Where are you?"

"Under ground." Wayne said pulling out his pda, "I'll relay our position."

"Got it." Joe said, "If you exit to the surface you should be right in front of the orbital elevator. I'm going to try to put a stop to the Frontier System."

"Can you do it?" Wayne asked as he got in his VS.

"One way to find out." Joe said.

"Good luck." Wayne said as his VS turned around.

"Wayne!" Luka said, "I heard the talk... with Basil. Please... just be careful. I don't want to lose anyone else. Come back to me! Promise?"

Then Wayne stopped his VS and placed the attachment on this hole in his harmonizer and it began to glow. The propulsion engines on the back began to change and then a burst of energy and the VS speed across the hall and then the feet transformed into rocket and it flew up into the tall escape hatch and stopped for a moment before several of the platings on the VS's armor flew off and blue colored energy began radiating off of it. Then two blue energy blade formed on the arms. Then on top of it the pices came out of it's shoulders and combined to form a head like shape. Then it began flying up the tall room to the exit above.

Near the orbital elevator

"Commander Isenberg," the voice of a NEVEC soldier said, "Intruders have been detected in the Frontier System and on the field in front of the orbital elevator. The Frontier System has been disabled."

"Yes, I know." Isenberg said, "Deal with the pest problem and get that system running again."

"Yes sir," the soldier said. "What about the other intruder?"

"I'll handle that one." Isenberg said, "Focus on getting the system up and running."

"Yes sir!" The soldier said.

"That's twice he's interfered with my plans..." Isenberg said, "I grow tired of this game."

Then Wayne's VS flew up from the hatch and up to Isenberg's VS in the air next to the orbital elevator. Then the hatches on both VS opened up. "I warned you once already." Isenberg said, "Mind your own business or there will be consequences."

Then Wayne raised his arm and fired his pistol and the bullet only grazed his cheek. Isenberg laughed lightly, "This time I'm the real deal." He said (referring to the time her spoke to Wayne with a holo projector), "I'm done wasting time on you." Then Isenberg closed the hatch on his VS and Wayne did the same.

Down in the fields near the orbital elevator. Lisa's P.O.V.

"Is your aim really that bad." I said as I evaded yet another energy beam.

Then I began firing my dual pistols at the NEVEC soldiers. Once the last one fell I turned to look at the battlefield where two strange VS had recently appeared. I decided it was better to just stay out of their way and let them kill off as many of the NEVEC VSs and soldiers.

As I watched the battle, I noticed that there was something about that one VS. Then I realized why it seemed so familiar, there is only one person I know that knows that VS piloting style. "I couldn't be," I said to myself, "brother... brother." Then I ran out of my hiding spot and towards the VS.

Down in the fields near the orbital elevator. Sky's P.O.V.

"Brother." a voice shouted.

'That voice, it can't be.' I thought as I turned my VS around to see a teenage girl with black hair and the shining green eyes that I never thought I'd see again.

"Sis?" I asked opening my VS and jumping out, "Sis is that you."

"Sky," she shouted runing to me and throughing her arms around me, "I knew you had to be alive I just knew it."

"I hate to break up your family reunion, but we have incoming." Jack said over the com.

"Got it," I said, "Lisa, I want you to get to a safe place and stay there."

"Okay." she said runing towards some rocks.

Then I turned around and jumped back in my VS and took off in the direction of the NEVEC soldiers with one more reason to win this fight.

In the NEVEC base. Luka's P.O.V.

I got on my hover bike and started it up.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked, "Your not going to catch him. It's too late."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing." I said, " Rick, prepare the trailer to receive Wayne when the time comes."

"Alright," he said, "Just don't do anything crazy."

"I'll be fine." I said hitting the gas on my hover bike and driving off to go help Wayne.

* * *

 **This is the longest chapter i have ever written.**

 **hope you enjoyed it**

 **please feel free to review**


	11. The Final Battle part 2 and Endings

The Final Battle part 2 and Endings

Hidden NEVEC Facility

Several NEVEC scientists were frantically running around the lab.

"The containment field is down." one shouted as he frantically typed on his computer trying desperately to get the system online again.

"Barriers four and five are down." another said.

"We can't let it get out," said the head researcher, "if this one escapes Isenberg will have our heads."

Then a loud crash sounded from outside the door. "I think Isenberg is the least of our worries." one said to the head researcher.

Then the heavy reinforced titainuim door shot right off the wall and a boy who seemed to be about nine with silver hair and eyes stepped through.

"K...k...Koji." the head researcher said backing up.

Then several other scientists started running for the door, but none of them got far as wave of light hit them cutting them all in half.

"Now Koji I'm sure we can find a solution to..." the head researcher started.

"Shut up," Koji said in a voice void of emotion, "there's only one thing I want. Tell me where he is, tell me the location of Torreck Blaze."

The orbital elevator Torreck's P.O.V.

I was having a slightly hard time trying to process this last bit of information that Lisa had just given me. "Your brother," I said, "as in your long lost brother who you thought had died seven years ago."

"Yes," Lisa said, "Sky is alive, after all this time."

"I'm glad your brother is alive." I said, "Maybe if he doesn't die after this I'll meet him."

Then just before either of us could say anything, a loud crash filled the air as several rocks started falling from the cliffs. I grabbed Lisa and jumped out of the way letting the rocks crash down behind us.

"So you really are as fast as they say." said a cold voice that seemed to be void of all emotion.

"Who are you?" I asked.

Then a flash of white appeared and standing there was a boy with silver hair and eyes and extremely pale skin. "My name is Koji Hawk also known as experiment X124." he said with his voice still as cold as before.

'He is another NEVEC experiment, like me' I thought I looked at him. "What could NEVEC want me after all this time?" I asked.

His face remained expressionless. "I do not work for NEVEC," he said, "I am here for one reason only, to prove that I am the advanced creation by destroying you."

Orbital elevator Wayne's P.O.V.

I landed my VS near where Isenberg's had crashed and stood there for a moment. Then I heard a loud explosion.

"Wayne!" Joe said over the com.

"Joe?" I asked, "What's that explosion?"

"Just some fireworks." he said, "I'm in the system now. The real fun is about to begin."

"You okay in there?" I asked him.

"Just fine." he said, "I'll be in touch."

Then a stabbing pain appeared in my right arm as electricity shot from my Harmonizer.

"Wayne!" Luka said, "Wayne, come in!"

I shook off the pain. "I'm here." I said, "Is something wrong?"

"I've been trying to call you forever." she said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I said, "Sorry if I worried you."

"Are you sure!?" she asked, "Nothing out of the ordinary?"

"No." I said.

She sighed. "Good." she said.

Then a moment later another voice spoke.

"Wayne!" Joe said, "Wayne, come in."

"Yeah, I can hear you." who is this?"

"It's Joe." he said, "I stopped the system. We did it!"

"Great job..." I said.

"I'll rendezvous with you shortly." he said, "See you then." then the com shut off.

"Who's... Joe?" I asked myself.

Flashback

"It could happen again. You might lose all of your memory."

Flashback end

Then I punched the wall of my VS. "This isn't good."

"Wayne!" Luka asked, "What isn't good!? The harmonizer? Is something wrong?"

"It just won't stabilize." I said as I heard more explosions.

Then I saw Isenberg crawl out of his VS.

"I'll be reaching your position soon." Luka said, "Hold on!"

"I don't have much time." I said fighting the pain.

"Stay with me." she said, "I'm almost there! You still remember me right!?"

"Yes. I remember."

"Wayne!? Wayne!" Then the line went dead.

"Just a little more..." I said opening my VS door, "Please..."

Then I jumped out of my VS into the snow and began walking towards Isenberg.

"Not like this." Dennis Isenberg said, "It can't end... like this." Then he pointed his pistol at me.

"You..." I said pointing my pistol at him.

Then he fired once completely missing me, then he fired again hitting me in the left shoulder, then again getting my right shoulder, then he fired one more time and the bullet hit my harmonizer and nocking the attachment off.

"You..." I said, "I must kill you..." then my harmonizer began glowing brightly. "To end this!" I yelled firing my pistol.

Luka's P.O.V.

I stopped my hover bike a short distance from were Wayne and Isenberg were standing. "I don't want to lose anybody else!" I said as I started running towards Wayne, "Wayne! Wayne!" But then a piece if rubble fell in front of me blocking my way.

Then I looked up and saw another rock falling.

"Grab on." a voice that sounded so familiar said.

I turned and saw a hover bike, and the driver was holding out her hand as the bike speed towards me. I reached out my hand and grabbed her's and jumped on the bike as we speed past the falling rubble.

"Are you okay?" she asked turning her head to look at me.

"Soffia is that you?" I asked as I looked at the face of my younger sister.

"Yes it's me silly." she said, "now let's get out of here."

"Wait." I said, "what about Rick?"

"Don't worry I already found him." Soffia said, "Jack is taking him and this Joe guy to Sky's location."

"Thank goodness." I said. 'I hope Wayne will be alright.' I thought as we sped across the snow.

Sky's P.O.V.

Joe, Rick, Jack, Lisa, and a badly bruised Torreck sat on the rocks at the rendezvous point with me waiting for Soffia to return.

Then Soffia's hover bike pulled up and she along with a girl who must the one called Luka, stepped off the hover bike.

"Rick." Luka said running over to the short boy and hugging him.

"Sis." he said.

Then I walked over to Soffia. "Soffia there is something that I have been wanting to ask you for a while now." I said.

"What is it Sky?" she asked.

Then I got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "Soffia Waves, will you marry me?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." she said throwing her arms around me and hugging me tightly.

"Soffia," I gasped, "can't breathe."

Koji's P.O.V.

I stood on the cliff above them clutching the stub were my right arm used to be watching as they talked and laughed.

"Maybe i was wrong." I said to myself, "Mabye there is more to life than power, more than destruction, and more than hatred." Then I felt a smile form on my face as I turned around and walked off into the snowy vastness of EDN III.

One year later Luka's P.O.V.

 **It's been one year since it all happened. I've decided to pick up where Yuri left off.**

Then I dropped a target marker off into the snow as I sped across the fields on my hover bike.

Then I drove up to a hill a distance away and stopped next to the trailer.

 **In addition to the attachment for the harmonizer, Yuri left us alot of valuable data tied his global warming research. With Rick's help, I analyzed the data and found out what Yuri was trying to accomplish.**

Then several hatches on top of the trailer opened up and data posts shot out to the designated coordinates.

 **Today is the first step towards that dream.**

"Looking good here." I said through the com, "How about on your end?"

"All good." Rick said.

"Commencing." I said.

"Great." Rick said, "It looks like they're synchronized."

"Yep." I said, "I hope this works." Then I pressing some buttons on my PDA.

Then the data post opened up and began glowing green.

"The weather's favorable..." I said.

"Huh!?" Rick said, "W-What's this!?"

"What's going on!?" I asked him.

Then lots of steam shot from the data post and I instinctively put my arms up to cover my face.

"Luka!" Rick said, "This is amazing! Are you watching this?"

Then I looked around to see that the snow had dissappeared and that everything had been changed into a beautiful green valley.

"Yes!" I said looking around, "It truly is amazing."

"I'll check another spot!" Rick said.

 **I'm starting to see Yuri's dream.**

Then I picked up a mound of dirt and grass in my hands.

 **This is such a small beginning, but it's an important first step. I wish he could be here to experience it... When the fruit of his vision is born.**

Then I placed the moist dirt back on the ground and stood up.

"Wayne," I said, "I wish you could be here to see this."

"It's amazing." a very familiar voice said.

Then I turned around to see Wayne Holden silhouetted by the sunlight. He then walked past me.

"Wonderful." he said kneeling down and touching his hands to the ground, "I can feel the warmth. You did all this by yourself?"

Then he got up and turned to me. "I'm sorry." he said, "I just never expected to see dirt or grass here."

"Are you?" I asked him.

"Me?" he said, "Well, I don't know what to say."

"I'm sorry," I said, "How rude of me, my name is Luka. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

This is at last the ending of my first fanfic

But it will never truly be over, watch out for the sequel EDN III A New Age

Untill then i would like to hear your thoughts on the ending of EDN III Survivors


End file.
